


Belief

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth contemplates a leap of faith. This is a missing scene from the pilot, <em>The Rising</em>. Written for the prompt "leap of faith" for <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

She spent months handpicking the members of her expedition. She's worked with them all before. She can vouch for them personally. She must be crazy considering a man she just met. All she knows is what's in his record.

She read the court-martial proceedings with trepidation.

She doesn't need a troublemaker.

But she read the bravery citations with awe.

She could use a hero.

He has the greatest aptitude with Ancient technology she's yet seen. Yet he's standing at attention in front of her like he thinks he's in trouble.

Has anyone ever really believed in him before?

She does.


End file.
